La Única Elección Correcta
by Isilme
Summary: ¿Serías capaz de dejar todo aquello en lo que has creído hasta ahora por seguir a tu corazón? ¡Por fin un Draco/Harry, tal como os prometí!


Notas de autora: ¡Lo prometido es deuda! Vuestras reviews de otros fics pidiéndome un Draco/Harry en serio me han convencido, así que aquí está. En realidad esta historia la tengo desde hace tiempo, pero no la había pasado a máquina y además le faltaba el final. Gracias a vosotros ha resucitado. Por cierto, es un slash (oleee), pero es mucho más _suave _de lo que suelo escribir, y tiene su argumento y todo. Va dedicado a mis niñas de siempre, y a Ginger le dedico en especial aquello de _la plumaaaa_ (tú me entiendes encanto). ¡Ah! ¡Y espero reviews que si no no sigooo! Besos ^^ 

LA ÚNICA ELECCIÓN CORRECTA

CAP 1: Así comienzan las cosas que no deberían...

"Somos enemigos, ¡por supuesto! Así es como deben ser las cosas, no hay por qué darle más vueltas. Soy un Slytherin y ningún Gryffindor podrá nunca conmigo".

Ésos eran los pensamientos de Draco Malfoy mientras caminaba hacia clase de Transformaciones, flanqueado por sus más-que-amigos-guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle. Había comenzado su quinto curso en Hogwarts y en cada rincón del castillo notaba el creciente temor de los estudiantes y profesores ante el renacimiento de Lord Voldemort. Sin embargo, a ellos tres no les preocupaba; sus padres, como mortífagos que no habían dejado de ser, acudieron enseguida al lado del Señor Tenebroso. 

"Los que tienen algo que temer son los muggles y los sangresucia", se dijo mientras echaba una mirada de superioridad a un Ravenclaw que pasaba por allí. "Nosotros no, volveremos a tomar el poder y así tendremos vía libre para hacer lo que queramos". 

La polémica estaba servida, todos los estudiantes pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo construyendo hipótesis y preparando por su cuenta el contraataque, por ejemplo…

-Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?-le dijo Ron a su amiga durante el desayuno.

-¡¿Yo?!-exclamó sobresaltada.-Sí…Después de las clases vendréis conmigo a la biblioteca, ¿verdad? Hay mucho que…buscar para…

-Si te preocupas tanto te pondrás enferma, y sólo llevamos una semana de clase. 

-Ron tiene razón-dijo Harry, soltando su tenedor precipitadamente. Además, piensa en Dumbledore…no nos pasará nada porque es tan poderoso como Voldemort. 

-Ni en sueños-dijo una voz fría enfrente de ellos. 

-Piérdete, Malfoy-murmuró Ron con ira.

-Ni por un momento penséis que vais a lograr algo-dijo mirando a Harry y Hermione.

-No lo pensamos, lo sabemos-dijo Harry, con una mirada extraña en sus ojos verdes. 

       Aquella noche, Draco permaneció en la sala común cuando todos se hubieron ido. Miró una vez más la carta escrita en pergamino que le había entregado aquella tarde una de las lechuzas de su padre. 

_"Todo marcha según los planes de él, hijo. Pronto volveremos a _

_la cima y ni siquiera el Ministerio podrá impedirlo"._

       Volvió a guardarla y, sin darse cuenta, se sumió en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué sabía él de Lord Voldemort? Su padre le había contado que fue miembro de la casa Slytherin y al salir de Hogwarts llegó a convertirse en un poderosísimo mago tenebrososeguido por muchos y temido por todos, hasta por sus vasallos. Pero un día cometió un error…

       "Se cruzó en el camino de Potter, o más bien al revés, y estuvo cerca de la muerte. Es increíble que él haya sobreivido varias veces al Señor Tenebroso". 

       Por más que se escudara en la burla y el más vil de los desprecios hacia todo lo que tenía que ver con Harry, en el fondo estaba impresionado. Entornó sus ojos grises, como si tratara de escuchar las varias veces que le gritaban desde dentro de su cabeza. Una de ellas decía: _"Las cosas están bien…"_

-…así-terminó en voz alta. 

       Se sorprendió al oírse decir eso, porque siempre había pensado que todo _iría_ bien cuando el poder volviera a los mortífagos, y por tanto a su padre. Decidió que no tenía sueño y se fue a dar una vuelta por el castillo.

-Lumos-susurró a su varita y, con la tranquilidad que le daba pensar que todos debían de estar durmiendo, anduvo por uno de los pasillos comunes. 

Seguía ensimismado con sus pensamientos, cuando volvió una esquina y…¡plaff! Chocó de lleno con algo sólido pero…no veía a nadie. A los pocos segundos apareció una cabeza flotando. 

-¡Malfoy!-dijo Harry con cara de fastidio. 

-¿Otra vez con esa capa invisible, Potter?-respondió Draco con su expresión habitual. 

       Harry salió completamente de debajo de su capa, y el rubio pudo ver que llevaba dos gruesos libros en las manos, presumiblemente procedentes de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. 

-¿Hurgando por ahí de noche?

-¿Y tú? También deberías estar durmiendo. ¿Qué narices…?

-No creo que todos los libros que os estáis leyendo os sirvan para algo. Sabes que es irremediable.

-¿Irremediable? ¿El que te conviertas en otro gusano de Voldemort? Ya me lo suponía…

       "¿Irremediable?", pensó por un momento Draco. "Claro, eso es lo que va a suceder…". Su expresión no cambió, pero la vocecita de su cabeza no se callaba.

-No me lleves a hacer algo de lo que tenga que arrepentirme-dijo.

-Lo mismo te digo, sólo que yo…-respondió Harry, dirigiendo la mano hacia su bolsillo para coger la varita. 

       _"Míralo"_, insistió la voz; Draco obedeció y clavó sus ojos fríos en los suyos, verdes y brillantes. _"¿Naciste para ser su enemigo? ¿O el tuyo propio?"_.

       Harry estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero inmediatamente sus labios fueron sellados por un extraño, absolutamente iracional beso. No opuso resistencia a causa del factor sorpresa y también porque estaba seguro de que aquello no era ninguna trampa. 

       Al separarse, los dos se quedaron mirando con gesto interrogante. Se les había subido algo de color a las mejillas. Draco retrocedió y, con la poca voz que logró salir de su garganta, gritó:

-¡Esto…Esto es un secreto!

       Y salió corriendo, dejando a Harry alucinado y con la capa invisible y los libros a sus pies. 

       "Debo de estar volviéndome loco", pensó Draco mientras corría de vuelta hacia su sala común. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que le costaba trabajo respirar, y a duras penas llegó a su habitación, donde los demás dormían. "Eso ha sido algo estúpido y…¿cómo he podido? ¿Desde cuándo…?"

       Harry casi habría preferido que su archienemigo le hubiera lanzado un conjuro, porque de aquello, precisamente de aquello, no había podido defenderse. Y lo peor es que le había gustado…Lo segundo que pensó fue que eso no podía ser. Había que olvidarlo, no decir nada a nadie…

       "No tengo explicación para esto", pensó Malfoy, ya acostado en su cama. "¿Y todos mis esfuerzos por odiarle? ¿Por hacer exactamente lo que se espera de mí? No sólo es el mayor rival que tengo. También es…eso…un tío. Y por esa regla de tres yo…Oh, si se enterase mi padre…".

       A la mañana siguiente, en el comedor, ambos parecían aturdidos. Sus miradas se encontraron varias veces, y tenían un matiz inquisitivo, curioso. 

-Harry-dijo Hermione.-¿Has dormido mal o algo?

-Qué va-mintió.-¿Por qué?

-Por esas pedazo de ojeras-dijo Ron. 

-¿No habrás tenido pesadillas de nuevo con…?

-No. Me dolería la cicatriz y precisamente hoy no me molesta. 

       "Me duele en otro sitio y por causas bien diferentes", pensó. 

       En clase de Pociones, Malfoy trató de que sus compañeros de casa no notaran nada extraño en su conducta, y se esforzó en hacer comentarios sarcásticos. A la salida, Harry no pudo aguantar esa desconcertante variabilidad y le cortó el paso. Dijo a sus amigos que tenía que arreglar una _afrenta_ de forma personal. 

       Cuando no quedó nadie en el húmedo pasillo de las mazmorras, Harry comenzó a hablar:

-¿Qué pretendes, Malfoy?-dijo con desconfianza.

-No puede decirse que te resistieras-sonrió un poco.

-Ésa no es la cuestión. ¿Por qué…?

-Es cmplicado-su gesto se volvió grave.-Pero las cosas se pondrían aún peor si alguien se enterase…

       Draco se sintió desarmado. ¿Qué significaba esa nueva emoción que ahora recorría su cuerpo? Oyó de nuevo a su vocecita interior diciéndole _"es lo que siempre has querido"_. Harry encontró en el gesto de confusión del otro chico más sinceridad de la que jamás había percibido en sus carcajadas y sus comentarios sarcásticos, y decidió hacer algo de lo que probablemente se arrepentiría. 

-¿Eh?-murmuró Draco al sentir una caricia en su mejilla. Nadie nunca lo había acariciado así. 

-¿Debemos entender esto como una tregua?-preguntó Harry. 

-Supongo…que sí. 

       Oyeron pasos alejándose del lugar a toda prisa, y se sobresaltaron. A Harry le pareció distinguir una silueta familiar. 

-¡Hermione!

       Salió tras ella al galope, y le dio alcance justo delante del retrato de la Señora Gorda. La chica tenía el rostro desencajado. 

-Tú…tú…¡¿cómo puedes?! No me esperaba eso de ti. 

-Puedo explicártelo-susurró Harry-si dejas de gritar. 

Entraron en la sala común y se sentaron en un rincón. 

-Volví porque creía que tenías problemas con Malfoy,y…

-¿De qué habláis?-dijo Ron, que acababa de reunirse con ellos. 

-Ron, Harry está liado con Malfoy.

-¡¿Que quéee?!!-exclamó son los ojos desorbitados. 

-Escuchadme-Harry tomó aire.-Es él quien…al principio…

-¿Desde hace cuánto?-saltó Ron.

-Un día. Fue ayer.

-Por eso tenías ojeras. Harry, no lo entiendo-dijo Hermione, dolida.-Es un tipo odioso y partidario de Quien-tú-sabes, ¡puede ser una trampa! Por otro lado, tú no eres gay, ¿o sí?

-No lo sé, nunca me lo he planteado. 

-A mí ese tío me parece insoportable-dijo Ron.-Ayyy, déjame asimilar esto.

-A mí también-suspiró Hermione.-Pero sólo podemos ayudarte si nos cuentas las cosas, Harry.

-Está bien. 

* * * 

Estaba anocheciendo, y Draco se encontraba en la sala de Slytherin, pensando de nuevo. De pronto, algo que se sentó justo encima suyo lo sobresaltó.

-¡Te veo raro hoy!

-Pansy, déjame-dijo él con su expresión habitual, tratando de sacarse a la chica de encima. 

-Te pasa algo, ¿no me lo cuentas? 

       "Lo que me faltaba", pensó él. Pansy Parkinson había sido su presunta noviadesde el baile de cuarto curso; presunta, porque él no la quería del modo en que ella lo idolatraba a él. 

-No me pasa nada. Intentaba estar *solo* un rato. 

       Algo ofuscada, la chica le dio un beso en la mejill ay volvió con sus amigas. 

       "No puedo arriesgarme. Si cualquiera de mis compañeros nos ve juntos, se lo diá a los demás y, para empezar, me darán la espalda. Luego será cuestión de tiempo que se enteren mis padres y el resto de los mortífagos. Y estaré perdido". 

       Harry y sus amigos pasaron un buen rato discutiendo el asunto; al final él llegó a la conclusión de que, o la situación se definía, o no volvería a pegar ojo jamás. ¿Qué sentía?, se preguntaba a sí mismo, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Nunca antes se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de enamorarse de un chico, y menos de su enemigo del alma, que técnicamente sólo se merecía que lo convirtieran en agún bicho horrible. 

       Aquella noche salió de su habitación, cogió su Mapa pero no la capa invisible (tal era su despiste), y caminó sin rumbo para ver si se cumplían sus presentimientos. Pero en cierto momento se le olvidó ver mirar el mapa…

-Harry, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

(Continuará ^^)


End file.
